Common electrical sockets used for power distribution within structures such as homes and businesses have been used for efficient power transmission for decades. While efficient at power transfer, they have numerous shortcomings that are well known yet have never been addressed. The presence of a live uncovered or exposed conducting surface in today's sockets near the surface of the wall puts children at risk when they insert fingers or objects. If a power cord carrying power from the wall to an appliance is damaged, it creates a live wire outside of the wall, with similar (but greater) risks.
The danger of sockets requiring direct connection to transmit power can be addressed by creating resonance between an in-wall source and a wall surface sink, with the sink being connected to a power cable that supplies an appliance. This process is described in numerous U.S. patents and applications, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,115,448, 8,106,539, 8,097,983, 8,084,889, 8,076,801, 8,076,800, 8,035,255, 8,022,576, 7,825,543, and 7,741,734.
While the resonance method eliminates the danger of a live wire in a socket, it does not eliminate risk from damage to the cable, nor is it as efficient as it could be if the in-wall source is always on. What is needed, then, is a method for conveniently turning the power on only when a bonafide wall surface sink is connected, and for cutting it off in the event of damage to the cable.